1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel for cycles, and more particularly to a wheel having a coupling device for solidly coupling spokes to wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wheels for cycles comprise a number of spokes to be secured between a wheel rim and a central hub. The wheel rim includes a number of orifices formed in the inner peripheral portion thereof for slidably receiving the spokes, and a number of lock nuts are engaged with the spokes, in order to secure the spokes to the wheel rim. However, the spokes may not be solidly secured to the wheel rim because the spokes do not engage with or threaded to the wheel rim.
In order to solidly secure the spokes to the wheel rim, some of the wheels for cycles comprise a wheel rim including a number of screw holes formed in the inner peripheral portion thereof for threading with the threaded portions of the spokes and for allowing the spokes to be secured to the wheel rim. However, the wheel rim should be increased to a greater thickness for allowing the screw holes to be solidly formed in the wheel rim, and for allowing the spokes to be solidly secured to the wheel rim. Relatively, the wheel rim of greater thickness may also greatly increase the weight of the wheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wheel rim and spoke securing structures for cycle wheels.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel for cycles having a coupling device for solidly coupling spokes to wheel rim without forming screw holes in the wheel rim.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wheel for cycles comprising a wheel rim including an inner peripheral portion having a plurality of orifices formed therein and each defined by a peripheral flange, a plurality of couplers engaged into the orifices of the wheel rim respectively, and each including a screw hole formed therein, a plurality of fasteners threaded with the screw holes of the couplers respectively, and each including a bore formed therein, a plurality of spokes each including a first end engaged through the bore of the fasteners respectively, and a plurality of lock members secured to the first ends of the spokes and engaged with the fasteners, to anchor the spokes to the fasteners, and to secure the spokes to the couplers respectively. The first ends of the spokes may thus be easily and quickly secured to the wheel rim without forming any threaded or screw holes in the wheel rim.
The fasteners each includes an inner peripheral portion having a peripheral protuberance extended radially into the bore thereof and anchored with the lock members.
The couplers each includes a middle portion having an outer peripheral groove formed therein to receive the peripheral flange of the wheel rim respectively.
The couplers each includes a first end having at least one slot formed therein to define at least one spring blade, for allowing the first end of the coupler to engage through either of the orifices of the wheel rim. The first ends of the couplers each includes an inclined outer peripheral surface for facilitating an engagement of the first end of the couplers into the orifices of the wheel rim.
The couplers each includes a second end having an outer diameter greater than an inner diameter of the orifices of the wheel rim, to engage with the peripheral flanges of the wheel rim and to anchor the couplers to the wheel rim.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.